


Soulnames

by KaylieMorgan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: Alice (OC) runs away from her soulmate, a crime lord on a crime planet. Not long after starting a new life away from Jean Ben (OC), bounty hunters start coming after her. Only one is successful. While still in his custody, Jean Ben dies. A new name shows up on her wrist, leaving her with a major decision.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Alice Gibbons has known the name Jean Ben since she was old enough to read. It’s the name that has been permanently imprinted on her left wrist since birth. Alice and Jean met as young adults on a planet known for crime. She only agreed to stay with him for two reasons. One, they were soulmates. Two, he promised to keep her safe. It was a promise he could keep, he was one of the top crime bosses of the planet. He had all the men and resources in the world.

Years of living with Jean Ben, Alice was fed up. She was done with the way he treated her. She didn’t get any of the large amounts of money he made and she was constantly being watched over by either him or a bodyguard. So, she left.

She had gotten away while one of Jean’s men escorted her by speeder bike. Alice had hopped off near a busy hangar and stowed away on a cargo ship. She didn’t care where she went, as long as it was off that dirtball.

She had started a new life with a new name, Aline Hammond. It was a name she made up as a kid and it had become part of her. The only people who knew it were her family and Jean Ben. It would probably have been smarter of her to use a new name that no one knew, but Aline just meant too much to her. 

A month ago, a bounty hunter came after her, looking for an Alice Gibbons. No one knew who that was. One of the most important things Aline learned living in a world of crime was how to fend for herself. The hunter was unsuccessful, to put it nicely.

Today marked the two month anniversary of her escape. As a celebration, she left work early to relax. She had found a job at a naturopathic medicine market stall, organizing and creating tinctures for the old woman who had hired her. Medicine was not something she was ever interested in, but the way she had seen some of these natural remedies work amazed her. She was content being able to help people.

Aline found herself working. Taking part of the day off sounded like a good idea but in reality, she got bored pretty quick. Filling her bag with pre-made tinctures, she planned to drop them off at the stall to sell. 

Something was off. The market looked normal, but she knew something wasn’t right. Rounding the corner to the stall, she saw a sight she hoped she would never see. A Mandalorian. One of the few types she wasn’t confident she could take on. Unsure if he was after her, she stayed behind the corner and listened.

“I’m looking for Aline. Aline Hammond. I was told I should talk to you.”

‘Dammit.’ She thought. Jean Ben had sent a bounty hunter after her using the name she had hoped he had forgotten. 

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m afraid she left for the day.”

“Do you know where I can find her?”

Aline took a step back, preparing to disappear into the crowd, but before she could turn, she felt a gun to her back. It had to be a bounty hunter, who else could it be? But what are the chances two came after her at the same time? She could still see the armored one through the stalls, who was behind her?

Using what she learned from living with Jean Ben, she pretended to relax, dropping her shoulders like she planned to surrender before snapping her arm behind her to grab the barrel of the blaster. She spun around and disarmed the hunter. It was of a different species, about her size, a fight she could take. It came at her and she fought back. 

Unfortunately, the fight drew eyes. Specifically the Mandalorian’s. Focused on the fight at hand, neither of them noticed him until her attacker dropped, heavy in her arms. It was dead. And she wasn’t the one who did it. 

Worn from the fight, she didn’t try to run. She knew she wouldn't get far and wasn’t going to attempt to take on a Mandalorian alone. Escaping from Jean Ben again was something she could do. She would wait to be returned before starting over again.

His ship was far. He hadn’t taken her bag off of her and the added weight made the walk worse. She was tired, but not sweaty when they finally made it to the ship, thanks to the cool temperature and low humidity of the planet. 

When the ship’s door opened, she spoke. “I can’t be put in carbonite.”

“Because you have sensitive skin, I am aware.” Jean must have told him, she could use this to her advantage. While she didn’t have a play yet, knowing Jean needed her alive and undamaged gave her leverage.

The Mandalorian pushed her into a ladder, she took it as a command to climb. At the top there was a door on either side. He climbed up behind her and one of the doors opened to reveal the ship’s cockpit. Aline was pushed into the seat diagonally back from the pilot’s seat. 

“Don’t you want to know why there’s a bounty on my head?” She asked him after they had taken off and had been in the air for a while.

“No questions asked.”

“Yeah, but aren’t you curious? Just a little? I mean there’s nothing in my records.”

He was a little curious, not enough to give her the satisfaction of hearing him ask, but enough to stop him from shutting her up when she talked.

“Jean Ben sent you, right?” 

He nodded his answer.

“You are aware of who he is?”

“No questions asked,” he repeated. 

“He’s my soulmate. A trashy one. A criminal, too. I swear he only kept me around to either please him or show me off.” She rubbed a hand over her wrist where his name sat in her skin.

“You ran away?” He gave in and asked.

“Yeah, been out for two months today. Happy anniversary to me,” she said almost wistfully, gesturing at the interior of the ship that surrounded them.

Before anyone could say anything else, a small movement caught Aline’s attention. She turned her head to look down and saw a small green creature. 

“Aww, hello there!” She greeted it. It cooed as she made eye contact with it.

“Don’t touch him,” The Mandalorian said. She hadn’t even moved, though she has been about to. 

“I wasn’t going to,” she lied. If he knew it was a lie, he didn’t say anything, just picked up the kid and set him in his lap. 

Suddenly, the ship shook violently.

“Dank farrik.” He picked up the kid again. “Hold him.”

“What happened to ‘don’t touch him?’” 

She didn't get a response. 

*

They ended up landing on a nearby planet for repairs; the ship had some old wounds that had reopened. That’s how Aline found herself chained to the inside of the ship with it on lockdown. There was no way she could get off of the ship even if she got out of her chains. The Mandalorian had taken the kid with him of course. She had no idea where he had gone. He already had her on board and she doubted he would go for another bounty with her there. 

With nothing else to do, she thought. She thought about how she would get away from Jean Ben next time. She thought about her past, both her time with him and her time before him. She thought about what would happen if Jean Ben were to die. 

As if sensing her thoughts, the galaxy answered. A stinging pain on her right wrist drew her attention. On the sensitive skin there, small black lines were beginning to form. 

Jean Ben was dead.

There was no other reason she would be given a new soulmate. She watched as the lines began to form letters and letters began to form a name. Din Djarin. 

Aline had to admit it was a pretty name. She cut off her thoughts there though. After her experience with Jean Ben, she wasn’t all that eager to find this new person. They could try to come after her, but Alice Gibbons didn’t exist anymore. They would have no luck finding her.

The cargo door opened not much later, surprising Aline. The Mandalorian entered less than gracefully with the kid swinging in the bag at his side. 

“We need to get out of here.” Was all he said.

“Care to unchain me?” She asked. 

Shutting the door behind him, he stumbled over and handed Aline the kid and hastily uncuffed her. 

Aline wanted to tell him that Jean Ben was dead and that he didn’t need to keep her anymore but the way he acted told her there was someone or something out there that she didn’t want to mess with. She would tell him once they were off planet.

Once she felt the ship take off, she headed up to the cockpit with the kid. Sure, she was worried about his reaction to her walking around the ship without his permission, but he needed to know before they got back to the hell that was formerly Jean Ben’s planet. 

The words she planned on saying disappeared when she noticed his left arm dangling and the usually bright fingers of his gloves dark in patches. 

“You’re injured. Where is my bag?”

“I’m fine.” He must have realized what was in the bag when he put the pieces together that she worked at a medical market stall and wanted to help. 

“No, let me look at it. Helping people is my job, or it was until you took that from me.” She wasn’t really mad at him, he was just doing what he was going to be paid for. She couldn’t blame him for that. 

He stayed silent.

“Fine, I’ll find it myself.” He didn’t try to stop her as she all but threw herself down the ladder. 

When she returned to the cockpit she realized she had left the kid there. He was out of her way, so she left him and focused on the Mandalorian. 

“Can I take this off?” She referred to his glove and vambrace piece. With him, she figured, no response is not a no. Carefully she removed them, only to see blood but no wound. So much blood that it covered the inside of his wrist where a name would sit on most people. While Aline was curious if he had someone he went home to, she was hyper focused on finding his mystery wound. 

Further up his arm, just above his elbow, she found it. It was a blaster wound. She could tell by the scorch marks where the wound was partly cauterized by the shot. 

“I’m going to tear your shirt.” As she expected, no response. She tore the fabric, leaving his entire arm from the injury down exposed. Working quickly, she took a dropper bottle from her bag. It was a disinfectant mixture which would limit the risk of infection. She didn’t bother telling him that it would sting and he didn’t flinch when she dropped the liquid onto the open parts of the wound. She almost wondered if he had passed out.

When she was done and the bleeding stopped thanks to a mixture created to help blood clot, she grabbed the end of his cape to clean some of the blood that had covered his arm. Starting as close to the wound as she could without bumping the newly forming scabs, she worked her way down his arm. When she got to his wrist, she took the opportunity to glance at the letters there. Once the fabric cleared the majority of the blood, she froze.

“Din,” she whispered. It was as quiet as a breath and she wasn’t sure he even heard her.

“How do you know that name?” His voice was low, almost threatening. She moved away from him but didn’t get far in the cramped space.

“How do you know that name?” He repeated, this time with spaces between each word.

“I-'' Aline squeaked out. Realizing there was no way she could form a complete sentence with the fear and adrenaline rushing through her body, she held up her wrist. With the inside facing him, he could read the name. His name. 

Looking down at his now clean wrist, he took in the name. Alice Gibbons. It was the name that had caused his injury. It was in the middle of the shootout that he felt a pain on his wrist. He thought he had a clear second to find the source of the stinging. He was wrong. It drew his attention away from the fight for a moment too long.

“I’m not going to ask again.” His name on her wrist explained nothing. Her name should have been on his wrist as well.

“My real name isn’t Aline.” She managed to get out. When he didn’t say anything she continued after a deep breath. “It’s Alice. Alice Gibbons.”

He didn’t ask it, but she knew what one of his questions was so she answered. “A month ago, a hunter came after me, looking for Alice. I had changed my name. I was able to get to him first. I took him out. I figured Jean realized what I did. I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell you my real name as well though. But he’s dead now so I guess we’ll never find out.”

Dead? Why would he be-. Oh. He hadn’t even thought about what the names on their wrists had meant. Being born without a soulmate, it wasn’t explained in depth to him as a kid. What he did know was that he was a sort of back up. A stand in. He would have no one until someone’s soulmate died. And assuming Aline, or Alice, was telling the truth, that is exactly what had happened.

Neither Alice nor Din moved for a while. She, too afraid to move and him, processing everything. What was he going to do now? He was stuck on his ship with his bounty turned soulmate and no one to hand her over to. He had no room for anyone in his life, literally and figuratively. The ship wasn’t built for more than one person to live in and he already had the kid to take care of.

Without realizing it, his thoughts had drifted to reasons why she could stay. She was able to take care of herself pretty well against that hunter back on the planet she had been on and she said she had taken out another hunter that had been after her. She had medical experience and had a positive reaction to the kid when she met him. 

Backtracking those thoughts, he asked, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“I guess you just have to trust me. Plus, this is your name on my wrist, right?”

“It is. No one has called me that since I was a boy. No one is supposed to know it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“This is the way.”

“The way?”

He didn’t clarify. 

Neither of them had said it, but the question still hung in the air between them. What now?


	2. Chapter 2

_Neither of them had said it, but the question still hung in the air between them. What now?_

Rather than answer the unspoken question, Din asked a new one.

“What do you want to be called?”

“What?” Alice did not expect the question.

“Name. Which one do you want me to use?”

“Oh, well, I guess it would be safe to use Alice now that Jean…” She trailed off. After a pause he continued the conversation.

“It is possible there are still hunters after you. You said there was a hunter before the market?”

“You’re right. It might be safer to go by Aline.”

“I don’t mean to change your mind.”

“No, it’s alright. I am fine with either name.” 

He only nods. The only name he had known her by was Aline. It fit her, though so did Alice. 

“What should I call you then?”

“What?” He didn’t expect the question, though he should have. It was only fair she asked the same.

“Your name.”

“The only people who have knowledge of it are dead or Mandalorian.”

“You’re not going to kill me, are you?”

“No, I don’t- I didn’t mean it like that. Call me whatever you want, but that name doesn’t leave this ship.”

“Of course, I respect that.”

The lack of words would have thrown the cockpit into silence if not for the kid. His small noises pulled the attention of both Din and Alice. Din went for the kid while Alice took the opportunity to stretch. She hadn’t moved since the discovery of their real names. 

“Can I?” She gestured towards the unoccupied seat.

A sharp movement of his head in a ‘go on’ manner gave her the ok.

The energy in the small space was odd. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Hoping to change it, but knowing the chance of making things worse, Alice decided to bite the bullet. 

“What now?”

Looking up from the kid, Din tilted his helmet at her. Understanding his need for clarification, or possibly his need for the answer to the same question, Alice asked, “Are you going to take me back to Jean’s men?”

“I don’t see the point in that. He’s dead.”

“Right.” She drew out the word. In an attempt to keep the conversation from becoming awkward, she continued, “I doubt they would pay for me anyway.”

“Are you interested in leaving, I can drop you somewhere if you would like?”

Finally, the conversation they needed to have. 

She pondered for a moment.

“Yes, the planet I was on before would be great. I can pay you. Not much, but it may be enough for your trouble of taking on my bounty.”

“That won’t be necessary. We can head there now.” 

Alice watched as he changed the navigation system and turned the ship around. She was torn, but unevenly. The part of her that wanted to stay was outweighed by the part of her that wanted to go back. She had created a home there, with the lady from the medical stall. She could take care of herself against anyone who wasn’t a Mandalorian level of warrior and she took genuine joy from her job. 

Part of her wanted to travel more, but she didn’t want to stick around Din after everything she went through with Jean Ben. Soulmates meant nothing anymore, Jean Ben proved that there was no value in them for her. 

She sat quietly and thought over her options further, despite having made a decision already, until her eyelids grew heavy.

Din allowed her to rest in his bunk on the way back. She hadn’t had much rest between the fight at the market, being chained to the inside of the ship, and then taking care of his arm wound. She appreciated the gesture but was too weary to think about how the gesture was kind. Kindness that Jean Ben would never have shown her.

She awoke when the ship landed and was up before Din made it down the ladder. She had only had her backpack when he showed up, but that was long forgotten, left in a corner of the cockpit where it had last been used. 

“Thank you. For returning me.” Alice said when the cargo door opened for her to exit. 

“Can I walk you back into town?” He offered.

“No, I will be alright.”

He nodded once.

Alice turned back to watch the ship take off when she heard it’s engines start up. She was glad she had not spent more time on it or she worried an attachment would have developed. She was no mechanic, but she could appreciate the beauty of a nice ship. She made a mental note in her head to ask Din what the name of the ship was next time she saw him.

… Next time? Since when was there going to be a next time? He had no reason to come back to the planet she lived on, especially not to the small market town she worked in. He wouldn’t be back. He didn’t need her and she didn’t need him. Besides, there’s nothing that says you can’t be away from your soulmate.

The walk back to town was shorter than the walk had been to get to the ship. Sooner than she thought, she had made it. She hadn’t planned on stopping at the market stall on her way home, but she made no efforts to avoid it either.

“Aline! Where have you been? I worried about you, you know. I was afraid that armor-covered man was bad news. Are you alright?”

“Oma! I’m sorry to have scared you, I can tell you about it at home?”

“Of course, dear. I was about to close up shop for the day. Would you mind helping me?”

Back home, Alice explained to Oma that the Mandalorian was a bounty hunter who planned to take her back to Jean Ben. She left out the part where he was injured and she had patched him up. As far as Oma knew, she had no further connection to the Mandalorian. 

“You don’t speak much of this Jean Ben, you don’t seem too broken up about his passing.”

“I left him for a reason, I don’t feel the need to grieve someone I had no real feeling for.”

“I am sorry for your loss anyway, Aline. Losing a soulmate is difficult whether you care for them or not. Unless you have a new one?”

Alice stayed silent. Oma gasped quietly. 

“You do. There is another.”

“How do you know so much? About soulmates?”

There was a pause as though she were deciding how much to say.

“Like you, I had two.” She held out her wrists and pulled up the sleeves of her work shirt to show the names inscribed. “The first was similar to your Jean. He was abusive, treated me terribly. He died in an explosion, an accident at the factory where he worked. My second soulmate was the opposite. I met him long after the first died but I wish I had met him much earlier. He was beautiful and kind, the kindest person in the world. To me at least.”

Oma’s eyes were glossy, both from staring off as she spoke, deep in memories, and from tears. Alice whispered a thank you before respectfully leaving Oma to have some space. Alice wondered if that meant Din was the opposite of Jean Ben. He had been kind to her, not just after finding out who they were to each other but even before that, just after Jean Ben’s death. He had unchained her as soon as he got back on the ship and had let her help him with his arm. He didn’t know who she was at that point, he only knew Aline. If he had seen the name appear on his wrist, he would have had no idea who it had belonged to. If his kindness had been related to the writing that connected them, it was unconscious.

*

For days, Alice continued on as though nothing had happened. Her thoughts did drift back to Din many times, wondering more about what he was like. It was only a few weeks before she did see him again.

She was working the stand with Oma one afternoon when she heard frantic whispering. Her back had been turned away from the front of the display while she organized some tinctures.

“Aline.” A pause. “Aline.” Louder the second time, finally grabbing her attention. She looked up. 

“What, Oma?” She didn't turn around.

“The armored man is back.”

“Where?” Oma didn’t miss the excited tone in her voice or the speed at which she turned around.

“It’s him, isn't it.” 

Alice nodded. There was no point in denying it now. Oma would have figured it out eventually. If she weren’t busy looking for Din, she would have been studying the ground in embarrassment.

Alice wasn’t one to get easily flustered, but after thinking so much about how similar Din could be to Oma’s second soulmate, she had become more curious than she would like to admit. 

“Why did you come back here? You didn’t stay with him?” Oma asked. 

Through the thin crowd of people, she could see his tall figure sauntering down the path between stalls. As he got closer, she noticed the bag at his side containing the small green child. Previously, she had not gotten the chance to properly meet the child and was interested in understanding why Din had him. 

He made it to the stand before Alice got the chance to answer Oma. 

“Aline.”

“Di- Mando” She corrected herself before fully forming the sound of the ‘I.’ “What brings you here?”

There was no way he didn’t notice the near slip-up, but he didn't mention it.

“We need a place to lay low. This was the only place I could think of that was quiet enough.”

“I’m guessing you need a place to stay?”

“You offering?”

“Well, I have to talk to Oma about it, but I'm sure she will agree. We have a shed, a guesthouse more like.”

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Alice smiled. “Hey Oma,” she called over her shoulder. 

“Go on Aline, I’ll finish up here. It’s getting late anyway.” Oma had been listening to their conversation from the other side of the stall while she had pretended to be busy. 

“You’re sure?”

“Certainly. You remember how to get to the shed?”

“Yes Oma,” she said, rolling her eyes lightly. The smaller building was only feet from the home they lived in.

The walk from the market was short and quiet.

“I need to get the key from inside. Want to come in?” She offered. He accepted and followed her. 

Inside, he stood by the entryway while Alice went through the kitchen cupboards, searching for the key.

“So, care to tell me about why you have a kid?” She knew basically nothing about him, but that was what she was most interested in learning.

“He is a foundling. By creed, he is my son. I have been tasked with returning him to his kind.”

“By creed,” she mused. “Is that what your ‘this is the way’ is from?” 

Since Din speaks so little, she remembered pretty much everything he had said during her time on his ship. However, her memory wasn’t perfect. Most of what she remembered was paraphrased by her own mind. Those four words, though, she remembered clearly. She could tell they meant a lot to him. 

He gave her an affirmative answer but didn’t elaborate. 

Alice found the key in a small box behind a stack of dishes. With a squeal of delight, she carefully pulled the box out of the cupboard. 

“By the way, I’ve been wondering, what is your ship’s name?” 

“You’ve been wondering?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about me once since we met?” She led him out of the dwelling and down the short path towards the shed turned guesthouse.

Yes, he had thought about her. Everytime he checked on his arm that had healed much faster than any injury she hadn’t taken care of. Everytime he looked at his wrist where her name sat. Everytime he saw her backpack that had been left on the ship.

“Razor Crest.”

“Huh?”

“Razor Crest. It's the name of the ship.”

“Beautiful. It fits her I think.” Alice unlocked the door before handing Din the key. “Do you need anything? You’re welcome to join us for dinner.”

“Thank you, but I cannot take you up on that offer.”

“Oh,” She says, looking disappointed. Noticing, he explains.

“I can’t remove my helmet in the presence of others.”

“Would it be okay if I brought you some food then? And for the kid?”

“That is very kind of you. Thank you,” he accepts.

When she returns later, they speak again.

“How much?”

“What?” Alice’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“For the lodging. What will it cost me?”

“No, nothing.” Even she couldn’t tell if that was a stutter or two separate words.

“Nothing?”

“You’re our guest, there is no need for you to pay us.”

“Are you sure? There is no way I can repay you?”

“If you want to bring it up with someone, talk to Oma. We agreed together that you wouldn’t need to pay, but she has the authority here.”

After dinner, he took the dishes into the house, hoping to find Oma. 

“Aline is down the hall, if you are looking for her.”

“I was looking for you actually.” 

Oma tilted her head curiously.

“She, Aline, mentioned you’re letting me stay free of charge?”

“Yes.”

“I give my thanks, but why?”

Oma leaned against the counter. 

“You’re our guest.”

“She said that too, but I am not. You do not know me.”

“No, but I know who you are to her.”

Not understanding what she meant, he stayed silent.

“Who you could be, rather.”

Still not understanding, he prompted her to continue.

“You’re a dense one, aren’t you.” Oma sighed. “When she came back after her time with you, she was curious about soulmates. I told her about my experience. I think her experience will be similar, depending on you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did she tell you anything about her past? Before this planet?”

“She told me she ran away, and why, but I wasn’t really listening at that point.”

“At that point? He hadn’t died yet.” She noted to herself.

“Died yet... What?”

“You noticed the shift, right?”

“The shift?”

“You really are dense. A point where how you felt about her changed.”

Thinking back, Din figured that would have been around the time when he got back to the ship, that “shift” must have been what caused him to unchain her and let her fix his arm.

Oma could practically hear the gears turning in his head and could tell he had figured it out. 

“My first soulmate was a lot like her Jean. I am hoping you will be to her what my second one was to me.”

“She told you?”

“No, she didn't have to.”

“I am sorry. I do not believe I can be anything for her. The life I live is not one she should have.”

“Then why did you come back?”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Then why did you come back?”_

Din spent the night thinking about Oma’s question. He could have found another planet, probably easily. The thought that maybe she would not want to see him hadn’t even crossed his mind when he was deciding where to go. Why did he go back to Alice when he knew there couldn’t be anything between them? He already had the kid to take care of and she was too good to spend her life stuck on a small ship.

Too good? Since when did he know anything about her, especially whether or not she was ‘too good’ to live on the ship? And when did he start deciding what she deserves?

When morning came, so did a knock on the door. Din had felt secure enough to take off the armor overnight, knowing the small house was locked from the inside and he was sure he had the only key. 

He hastily pulled on his helmet and was about to grab his blaster but realized that if whoever it was wanted to cause him harm, they probably would not have knocked. He opened the door to see Alice. 

For a moment in time, neither of them said anything, just took in the unexpected sight of each other in relaxed clothing. The short sleeves of Alice’s top drew attention to a large bracelet on her wrist. The width of it covered the name that sat under it and some surrounding skin.

Only his stare could cause her to feel self-conscious and she reached to cover her wrist when she noticed his gaze.

Sensing her discomfort, he moved his visor-covered eyes back to her face and questioned why she was there.

“We need to talk.” It came out before Alice could stop it. That was not why she was there.

“You don’t look like you’re here to talk.” He subtly gestured to her clothing.

“You’re right, that’s not why I’m here.”

He waited for her to continue.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted breakfast or if you had any dishes left from last night?”

“No, I plan to get the kid something to eat in town later and I took the dishes to Oma last night.”

“Oh,” Alice found herself slightly saddened that he had been in her home and hadn’t interacted with her, even though there had been no reason for him to. “I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” She stood in silence for a second before adding, “Oma and I will be leaving for the market soon. Do you need anything before we leave?”

“I would like to get some things from my ship. Do you have a speeder or another transport?”

“No, but I know someone who will rent you one. Come with Oma and I to town and I can show you.”

He agreed. The three of them met outside to walk to the market together but split up when they got there. Oma broke off to start the day while Alice and Din went to find the speeder.

“One last thing,” Din said. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Would it be too much to ask if you would take care of the child while I’m gone?”

“You would trust me with him?” She thought back to the time on the ship when he had practically growled at her not to touch him. Granted, she was a bounty at that point and not a soulmate.

“Yes, is there a reason I shouldn’t?”

“No, but you could tell me what he is called?”

“Grogu.”

“Grogu?”

At the sound of his name, his head rose out of the bag. Din pulled him out of it and handed him over, the bag following. 

“Stay out of trouble.” Din spoke to the kid who only babbled in response. Happy babbling turned into teary eyes when Grogu noticed Din leaving.

“Aww, don’t worry little one,” Alice said softly, “He will be back soon. Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?”

He perked up at that. It made Alice wonder how much he could understand. Alice tried to be quick, knowing her tasks at the stand would take longer while having to take care of Grogu at the same time. 

“He left the kid with you?” Oma asked when she noticed Alice carrying him.

“Yes, his name is Grogu. I hope Di-Mando doesn’t mind me telling you that.”

“Sounds like he would mind if you told me _his_ name.”

Alice looked down. It was the second time she had almost said his name out loud. Maybe she would start calling him Mando in her head so that she would be less likely to accidentally say his name.

“Take the morning off, spend some time with this kid.”

“Last time I tried to take some time off I got taken off-world by a bounty hunter.”

“You also met your soulmate, don’t forget that.”

“He doesn’t really feel like my soulmate,” Alice grumbled, not meaning to say her thoughts.

“What do you mean by that?”

“No, forget I said anything.”

Oma sighed. “You know you can tell me.”

Alice thought for a second.

“Yeah, I guess I- I don't know. The way you spoke of your second soulmate, I had some ideas of how I thought it would be and real life is just different.”

“Has he been anything other than nice to you?”

“No, but we haven’t really interacted all that much either.”

“Do you know how he feels?”

Alice shook her head, no.

“Perhaps you should talk to him about it.”

“I don’t know what I would say. I can’t exactly tell him that he isn’t living up to the idea I had in my head.”

“You could, or you could ask him why he’s so distant. It’s only been a day since he got here. I’m sure he feels out of his element. Give it time, Aline. It will work out.”

“Okay, are you sure I can take time off, you will be alright here?”

“What do you think I did before you came along? Yes, I will be alright.”

Alice took Grogu home. They spent the morning eating, talking, playing. More like, Grogu eating, Alice talking, and both of them playing. She was growing more and more fond of him the longer they spent together. 

It was during a game of pass, featuring a silver ball that Alice had found in the bottom of the bag Din carries Grogu in, that the kid surprised her. She had only looked away for a second, leaving the ball in front of her where she sat on the floor. When she looked back, the ball was gone from it’s spot and was instead floating in the air, towards Grogu. His eyes were squinted like he was concentrating and his little arm was outstretched. 

“Woah,” Alice said. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, with how little he tells me, but some warning about this would have been nice.”

“You’re right.”

Alice jumped and her hand flew to her chest, over her heart, at the sound of his voice.

“Damn Mando, you didn’t have to sneak up on me like that.” It was quiet for a second while she thought. “When you said you were tasked with returning him to his kind, did you mean the Jedi?”

He nodded and changed the subject. “I didn’t think leaving the kid with you would make you miss work.” He sounded apologetic.

“It’s alright. Oma is the one who convinced me to.”

“I can take him now, if you want to go back.”

“What’s that?” Alice pointed to a black bag hanging from his hand.

“It was on my ship. I’m returning it. It’s yours, isn’t it?”

“It is. I forgot it, didn’t I?” To be honest, she hadn’t thought about the backpack much at all. “Thanks.” She stood to take it from him. “You’re welcome to stay here while we’re gone. Or while we’re here. During the day I mean.” She took a deep breath before restarting. “You don’t have to stay alone in the guesthouse all the time, is what I mean.”

“Thank you.” 

Despite her offer, the next few days went about the same. Oma and Alice went to the stand everyday while Din did his own thing with Grogu, and Alice brought them dinner in the evenings. Neither Alice nor Din minded the lack of contact. They didn’t want to talk about what they were or where they would go. Avoiding talking about the future and relationship defining was kind of their thing.

Oma did mind. She wanted Aline to have with the Mandalorian what she had had with her second soulmate. If things didn’t change between the two of them over the weekend, she planned to take matters in her own hands. Luckily, it didn’t come to that.

It was mid-morning when Alice knocked on the guesthouse door. Din opened it already in full armor. If Alice hadn’t seen him that first morning, she wouldn’t have believed it even came off. 

“We have the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to do something.”

“Do something?”

“Yeah, like, I don’t know, go into town or,” she paused, eyes widening with an idea. “You could teach me how to shoot a blaster?”

“No.”

“No?” Disappointment drained the excitement from her face. “Why not?”

“It’s not something you need to know.”

“Why? Cause you’ll be here to protect me? Last I heard, you’re just stopping by for a while before you leave again to give up your son.” Irritation dripped into her voice.

“You didn’t learn how to shoot on your last planet?”

“Of course not! You really think they would have let me anywhere near a weapon?” 

“Give me a good reason why I should teach you and then I’ll think about it.”

“What are you, my parent? No, you give me a good reason why you shouldn’t teach me and I’ll drop it.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Are you going to repeat all my answers?”

“No.”

“Good. Do you have a blaster?”

“If I did, I would have taught myself by now.” The anger had subsided, but she was still salty.

Din sighed and opened the door wider for Alice to come in. She was confused but followed him in anyway. Alice had rarely been in the guesthouse before. It was small, containing only what was necessary in a two room set up. 

By the time Alice was done scanning the room, Din had laid out a few blasters.

“Pick one.”

“Which one?”

“I just told _you_ to pick one.”

Alice picked up the black one. It looked the most simple out of them all.

“I don’t suppose there’s a shooting range around here?”

“Was that a joke?” Humor was the last thing Alice expected to hear from Din.

“No, It was a guess.”

“Right, well, no, there is not a range. However, I think I might know a place. You up for a walk?”

“Sure.”

“Are we taking Grogu, or can he stay with Oma?” He didn’t get the chance to answer, but he agreed with her next statement. “Actually, I don’t know if she could handle a force-wielding child.”

With that decided, Alice led the way down a path she had found. With her new freedom, Alice had discovered she enjoyed exploring. Weekends were spent hiking the hardly used trails that sat behind her and Oma’s home. The one they took was a favorite of Alice’s. Not because of the trail itself, but because of where it led. Sort of. It wrapped around a large area that could not be seen from the outside, but she had found it.

Cutting off the trail, she followed a fallen log through a thick brush that had only ever been breached by her. Due to his height, Din had to duck to follow her through the narrow pathway her body made. 

On the other side of the thicket sat a wide field. Short grass and ankle-height yellow flowers covered the ground. From the inside, it was obvious that the brush created a full border around the meadow. It was beautiful. Tall trees only reinforced the boundary formed by nature.

“Will this work?” Alice asked.

“It feels wrong, to do something as destructive as shooting a blaster here.”

“I know, but I promise you, it’s just a field. My field. It will be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay.” He set Grogu down and he promptly ran off in search of something to chase. “Shoot that tree.” He pointed at one a short distance away. Standing off center of the middle of the field created a variety of distance choices.

“What? I thought you were going to teach me how to shoot?”

“I am.”

With both hands on the blaster and a skeptical look at Din, she aimed at the tree he had pointed at. Expecting recoil, she widened her stance and braced herself. 

She missed. 

Part of her had hoped that she would make the first shot and impress him, though ultimately she knew that wouldn't happen. She was there to learn, anyway.

“Your stance is too wide. Try a different one. Your shoulders were hunched forward. Straighten your back and relax your upper body.”

Alice shifted her feet and pulled her shoulders back, mentally turning his advice into a checklist. Taking aim again, she glanced over at Din. He just stood, watching her carefully. He nodded and she focused back on the tree. 

This time, when she shot, it grazed the tree. Surprise and joy shone in her eyes as she looked at Din.

“Good. Try another stance. Get comfortable and don’t lock your elbows.”

Adding to the checklist, she shifted again. Feet shoulder width apart, left leg slightly ahead of the right, arms outstretched but not locked. She raised the blaster as she finished running through her checklist of tips.

Third time’s the charm, Alice hit the tree. Filled with determination, she took aim once again, not wanting to celebrate too soon in case it was an accident that she had made it.

Before she could take another shot, frantic cooing that could only have come from Grogu and rustling of underbrush distracted her. Immediately, Din stooped down to pick him up. Holding him in one arm, he smoothly pulled his blaster in the other. Alice moved the aim of her own blaster towards the direction Grogu had come from.

The same rustling sound could be heard from behind them, and soon from all sides. They were surrounded.


End file.
